Would You Like Some Whine With That Cheese?
by Raven A. Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Trouble takes place at the champagne shop when Robin and the two boys go to pick up a bottle of champagne for Bruce. [COMPLETED]


__

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, just a short story to let you know I'm still here. Oo I got this idea when we (me, my sister and my mom) drove past a wine shop. XD I told them of the idea and they loved it. So, here's the Teen Titans at a wine shop…trouble ensues. XP

Edited version: Thanks for the pointout RenegadePinapple, my mistake. XD

-Raven A. Star

**Would You Like Some Whine With That Cheese?  
**"Alright, remember, we're here to only pick up the champagne for Bruce, comprende?"

Robin eyed Beast Boy and Cyborg nervously. He should've never have let them talk him into letting them go, something horrible and costly could happen…like back when they were picking up the ice sculpture for the Mayor's party at the bank… 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get yah Rob." Beast Boy waved a hand nonchalantly and walked off to the counter. He observed the many dark-colored bottles of the beverage behind the clerk. "Dude, aren't you gonna refrigerate those? Aren't they warm?" 

The guy eyed Beast Boy and ignored him. His gaze averted to Robin who walked up with a slip of paper. The leader handed it to him.

"We need this type of champagne, Bruce sent us here to pick it up." 

"Full name." 

"The sender is Bruce Wayne…" 

"And you are…"

"Robin, from the Teen Titans." 

The clerk eyed Robin, but then his attention went to Beast Boy. His eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me, but don't touch anything in here. Everything is very fragile and if anything is disturbed…" 

Beast Boy snorted slightly when he tapped on the cork to a cask. "Yeah, yeah. I get yah." His attention snapped to a slightly larger bottle of champagne that had a gold cork in the top. "Dude! I didn't know they made gold corks! I so gotta get one for myself!"

Robin turned and hissed at Beast Boy who backed away from the bottle nervously. "Don't. Touch. Anything."

Cyborg chuckled. "Don't push it BB, you're already getting onto the thinnest part of the ice-coated lake."

"Shut up, Cyborg."

The man pulled out a bottle and placed it onto the counter. Taking out a bag, he stuffed the bag with a cushioning product and gently placed the flask into it.

"That's it?"

Robin nodded. "Bruce wanted me to give this to you to pay for it." Robin handed over a check and the man took it and checked it off as payment. 

Robin turned around with the bag in hand. "Alright you two, let's go…BEAST BOY! DON'T!" 

Too late. Beast Boy looked up holding a bottle of champagne after shaking it for several seconds and the tip of the bottle began to fizz and squeal. Beast Boy dropped the bottle onto the ground in surprise, causing the cork to pop out of the top and fly into a bottle behind the clerk.

The bottle hit shook violently and fizzed, sending out a cork and a chain reaction began. When one bottle hit, it fizzed and popped, sending a flying cork. Soon, bottles were fizzing and corks were flying.

The clerk screamed slightly girlishly and watched in horror as all the bottles finally stopped fizzing. The ceiling and walls, everything in the room in fact, dripped in the different flavored beverages. Beast Boy grinned and licked his lips of the drink.

"Not bad of a flavor, needs more fizz to it though."

The man growled at him. "Get. Out. Right. NOW!!!"

Needing no second convincing, Robin and the two other boys ran out, hopped into the T-Car and dashed off leaving a very angry man back at the champagne store.

They delivered Bruce the champagne with no problem, except when they got back to the Tower, they were met up with a very perturbed looking Raven.

Robin smiled faintly. "Hey, Raven, what's wrong?"

Raven snorted. "What's wrong? Oh, I don't know, look at this." She held out a long sheet of paper full of numbers, and on the bottom was a number circled in red. "Do you three know what this is!?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Is it a cheat sheet to video games?"  
  
Raven growled. "No you idiot! It's the bill to all the champagne you ruined at the shop! And the number on the bottom is the total cost for all the damage done!"  
  
Robin groaned and began to pound on the counter beside him. "NO! I knew I shouldn't have let you two come! It's all your fault! Why me!?"  
  
Cyborg crossed his arms. "Hey! I didn't do anything! It's all BB's fault!" 

"Oh sure, blame it on the green guy!"  
  
Raven growled loudly shutting the three boys up. "I don't care who's fault it was! All I know is that Starfire and I weren't there and you three have to pay for it."  
  
Raven walked over and slapped the receipt onto Robin's chest and smirked. "I suggest you better start looking for jobs, cause it's going to take a LONG time to pay that one off."  
  
Beast Boy grabbed the slip and looked at the number and gasped. "Dude! That's a really big number! That's highway robbery I tell yah!"  
  
Starfire peeked into the room. "A highway was robbed?" She gasped. "We must stopped the horrible fiend!" 

Raven placed a hand on her shoulder and led her from the room. "No, a highway wasn't robbed Starfire, it's just a saying. We should leave these boys alone because they have a lot of work to do. They need to come up with a lot of money to pay for something they damaged…"  
  
Robin watched as the two girls left and groaned. He didn't dare look at the number on the sheet. Instead, he tossed it over his shoulder and groaned. "I need a vacation."

**-The End-**


End file.
